Cellular networks operate using different formats. For example, CDMA, TDMA, GSM, IDen, and WiFi may all be available as formats put on by network providers. Wimax is also available in some locations, and promises to deliver high bandwidth wireless data.
Handheld devices such as cellular telephones may be able to receive all of this information. However, since the mobile phone is itself a thin client, its internal processing capability may be limited.